Centrist Party
Party Ideology The Centrist Party is made up of a flexible platform to prevent political polarization from becoming too divided and radical. Party Platform Abortion - the Centrist Party is ardently pro-life, except in extreme cases Child Labor - the Centrist Party adamantly opposes child labor, except in particular industries Corporate Tax - the Centrist Party supports a moderate level of taxation for corporations so that innovation and technology are not stifled Death Penalty - the Centrist Party opposes all forms of capital punishment Defense - the Centrist Party believes in a moderate size military, used solely to defend the nation Estate Tax - the Centrist Party supports a moderate estate tax Euthanasia - the Centrist Party supports the right to die in severe cases Foreign Investments - the Centrist Party enthusiastically endorses and encourages the right of foreign companies to invest in our country Free trade - the Centrist Party supports free trade around the world as an engine to increase the standards of living in the poorest countries Gambling - the Centrist Party supports the right to gamble, but also favors extreme regulation of the gaming industry Global Warming - the Centrist Party is in favor of doing whatever necessary to curb the amount of greenhouse gases Gun Control - the Centrist Party supports gun control to the extent that people still have the right to own them Immigration - the Centrist Party supports a liberal approach to allowing immigrants to gain their naturalization rights Labor Unions - the Centrist Party supports the right of labor unions to exist to provide a voice for workers Media Consolidation - the Centrist Party encourages the growth of more media outlets Nuclear Armament - the Centrist Party does not support the proliferation or research of nuclear arms Pornography - the Centrist Party supports the right of the porn industry, though under severe regulations Privatization - the Centrist Party believes there needs to be an active, competitive private sector; sufficiently regulated by the state Right to Privacy - the Centrist Party believes deeply in this right Tax Reform - the Centrist Party supports the abolition of the sales tax and a progressive income tax Same-sex marriage - the Centrist Party believes all people -- all races, religions, and sexual orientation -- have the right to marriage and a right to the benefits that follow Separation of Church and State - the Centrist Party believes in a clear divide between the two Universal Suffrage - the Centrist Party supports the right of all men and women, after a certain age, to vote War on Drugs - the Centrist Party believes that the illegalization of both soft and hard drugs should remain, but that there needs to be a shift from enforcement to education Party Leader DONT LOOK AT THIS FOR INFORMATION Guy From, born in Al'Badara in the year , became head of the Centrist Party at its founding in September of . His parents, Bob From and Melissa From, were a doctor and a television talk show host, respectively. Though born in the city of Dar al Salem (to give a shit), From's family moved to the nation's capital in , when From was only 12 years old. The move was due in part to Melissa From's job promotion. At the age of only 15, Guy began his tertiary training at the University of the United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara, formerly the United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara Academy. There, he excelled, graduating at the top of his class with a degree in Al'Badara History. From became active in politics, joining the Ishtirakiya Party under Riyad Bakdash. He worked in several offices under the Bakdash government, including the Office for Disaster Relief, the Center for Disease Control, the Health Ministry, the Center for Technological Advances, and the Center for the Advancement of National Dairy and Yogurt (CANDY). However, he soon became disillusioned with the Ishtirakiya Party, particularly with their stance on foreign policy. He consulted with several close friends and advisors and finally in decided to create the Centrist Party, dedicated to being gay Controversies Al'Badara Post Controversy - In August 2367, a month before the national election, a columnist for The Al'Badara Post wrote a column, in which expletives were used to describe the Centrist Party's black, gay, Jewish candidate, Tyrone Weisenberg. Subsequently, the Centrist Party called for a boycott of The Al'Badara Post. Mispelling Controversy - In May 2368, the Centrist Party proposed a bill to increase the number of proposals a party can make in a given year. It titled the bill "DAB: Democracy for A'Badara." The United Socialist Labor Party, incensed, released a statement decrying, "How can one support a bill when the nation isn't spelled correctly on it?" referring, of course, to the missing L. The bill later failed to pass. Accusations of Multi-Accounts - In the March of 2369, the Centrist Party exchanged bitter remarks with its colleagues, the Neosocialist and Radical Parties. The exchange began when the Centrist Party introduced a bill to remove the ban on all religions. After sending the bill to the floor for an up-or-down vote, forgetting to attach the appropriate proposal, the Neosocialist remarked "Way to include a proposal." Offended at what it regarded as an "unnecessary" comment, the Centrist Party released a statement ridiculing the Neosocialist Party for having lost 68 seats in the prior election. Then the Neosocialist Party released a counter statement claiming that the only reason they had lost so many seats was because the Centrist Party and the Labour-Energy Party were the result of a multi-account player, with the Radical Party supporting these claims. ("I would retaliate, but I suppose you're just jealous because the only way you can get anything done is by creating two accounts.") Denying the charges, the Centrist Party continues to believe that justice will prevail if prosecuted by the moderators. Relations between the Centrist Party and the Neosocialists/Radicals remain strained. Liberal-Conservative Debate - Between late 2376 to early 2377, a controversy erupted between the Radicals and the Centrist Party over the exact meaning of liberal and conservative, with regard to the issues of abortion, religion, and most of all, economic liberalism. The firestorm began after the Centrist Party proposed a bill to ban abortions in the third trimester. The ensuing exchange is listed as follows: :Labour-Energy Party: we will support this bill. :Neosocialist Party: you're dumb. :Radical Party: not that it's an insult to a liberal :Centrist Party: This is not a liberal position. Placing restrictions on abortion is a conservative one. Stop calling us liberals. Socialist positions (i.e. yours) are liberal. Banning religion, nationalizing every single industry, killing the private sector, granting complete freedom to abort pregnancies - these are liberal positions. If you're gonna call us dumb liberals, at least get the labels right. :Radical Party: then by your logic liberals are against liberal market as well? banning religion, is that not authoritant and not liberal? i'd recommend you get your facts straight, liberal. :Centrist Party: Yes, liberals are against liberal markets, especially in comparison to conservatives. The term "liberal markets" doesn't mean that liberals favor them and conservatives don't. "Liberal markets" refers to free market economies, limited government intervention, and, most of all, perfect competition between firms. All of these are not liberal positions anywhere around the world - liberals want more government restriction of markets. Take an economics class, or pick up a book. The positions that you have taken are the antithesis of a liberal market. I know the label "liberal market" is confusing, but try your best to get over it. And "authoritant" is not a word. :Freedom Party: I think we have a US view of liberalism vs a British or European view of liberalism.I agree with the Radicals that liberalism does mean a liberal economy and freedom etc.But in America Conservatives believe in in the free market and liberals (Democrats) do not in the same way. This is not a liberal policy at all liberals would give the parent the right to have an abortion at anytime so the Centrists are right in this respect that this is a conservative policy. :Centrist Party: In the world's five largest economies (the US, Japan, Germany, China, and the UK), economic liberalism (laissez-faire ideology) is the platform of the center-right party, with the exception of China which only has one party. In the United States, the Republicans; Japan, the Liberal Democratic Party; Germany, the Christian Democrats; and the UK, the Conservative Party. All center-right parties. So unless center-right means liberal for you, and center-left means conservative, then you're retarded. :Radical Party: market liberals are the only kind of liberals and they are center-right fool! saying that liberals are against liberal market is just idiocy! :United Socialist Labor Party: When considering "liberal" and "conservative", they have different meanings with respect to politics and with respect to economics. The bill passed by a vote of 379-371. Trivia *In the Centrist Party's first competitive election in September 2367, the Centrist Party won 106 seats, 14.13% of the Grand Majelis. *Party leader Guy From has a third nipple. *In the September 2367 election, the Centrist Party became the first party to elect a black, gay Jewish candidate. Grand Majelis Election History Category:Political parties in Badara